Darkness Follows
by BrightDarkness-2013
Summary: I woke to pain engulfing the back of my right shoulder and a small portion below that. I was in my room but... Wasn't I-? "How did I get here?" "Your father carried you back, remember?" T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes opened to take in the sight of a familiar room. My room. But how? Wasn't I?

"Kid?" Came a familiar voice.

"How did I get here?" I questioned myself trying to remember the past events.

"Your father carried you back here, remember?"

I looked over to the two girls who sat beside the bed on the chairs they seemed to have dragged in. Oh come on! At least have one on each side so it would be symmetrical! Wait... Had Liz been... crying? What happened? My memory was all fuzzy like I had been asleep for a long time. I attempted to sit up only to wince and fall back down as pain engulfed the back of my right shoulder and a small portion below that. Dang it all. What happened?

"Careful. You got hit pretty hard." Liz explained.

"Yeah! It went like boom!" Patty added.

"Huh? What happened?" I finally decided to ask out loud.

"You... don't remember?" Liz questioned.

The girls exchanged glances nervously.

"Do you remember the midyear party?" Liz continued to which I nodded.

That was that party that father threw at the end of the first semester.

"I... was talking to Soul and... Arachne." I said slowly as the memories started to come back.

"So you do remember."

Liz seemed kind of relieved at that. Arachne had stood on a nearby rooftop and... she fired some... odd beam didn't she? And then I... I just reacted. I took the shot for whoever or whatever it was aimed for. I really didn't remember hitting the ground. Just the screams as the force struck me. Then what?

"... What happened after I got hit?"

"She taunted your father saying it wasn't the end and blah blah blah. Then she ditched." Liz recalled for me.

**Tell me. is this worth continuing?**


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe you should... I don't know. Head home for once. Be with your son. You know?" Spirit suggested hesitantly for fear of getting chopped. When no answer came he continued. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you dropped by..."

"I..." He hesitated. "I cannot return just yet. Arachne..."

"...You can't leave the city anyway, Shinigami-sama. I'm sorry to say that in the current situation there is nothing that you can do. Nothing but wait... Why not spent what time you have with him before they come back? Once they do come back you'll be buried in work again and who'll be left alone?"

Spirit actually making sense? That didn't happen often. Although he did tend to get more serious at some points as rare as they might be. Around friends, Spirit is a very open, contently spirited person. He usually displays a calm laid-back attitude, although he sometimes can be a bit sensitive. However, he is perfectly capable of being very mature and serious, and shows a strong sense of wisdom that is usually shadowed by his usually foolishly silly personality. This side of him is only shown in serious or formal situations however.

"I'm doing this for him. To protect him."

Spirit took a breath and decided that it would be worth the chop if it came down to that. "You're just making excuses for yourself. It's great and all that you want to protect him but think. When's the last time you both shared a conversation that wasn't... just cold and awkward?... He's wounded right now and if you don't go and check in on him at least once you'll run the risk of no. You will just distance yourself more. You may not see this now, but this is a chance to get rid of some of the tension between you two."

Silence. Spirit turned and started to walk out but stopped.

"Trust me when I say that you will regret it. It hurts to have your only child resent you... I'm just trying to help you."

Spirit continued out. Spirit wasn't exactly serious in most situations. He is a good person at heart even though he cheated on his wife. Neither is he an expert on really anything but he seems to gain a whole other personality when it comes to his own daughter and his friends. Thing is he finds utter disgust when he sees a fellow parent being disloyal or abusive to their child like when he knew that Medusa experimented and treated her own child. He knew where Lord Death's relationship with his son was going and he didn't like it. He had gone through it with Maka in a whole nother situation and this whole situation... Well lets just say he knew how it was going to end and he hated not being able to do anything about it. Spirit only hoped that Shinigami took his advice and went to see Death the Kid. Would he take his advice? The two share a very close relationship as Meister and Weapon, and are extremely close friends, but... Would he listen? Spirit knew this was getting bad. Kid simply refused to go to his father for advice on even the simplest things. Kid actually chose to ask Spirit, SPIRIT over his father about something a few times. Things needed to be fixed soon. At this rate Shinigami didn't have much time left.

* * *

Being confined to a bed... What fun... What was I suppose to do? Even the slightest movement caused a rush of pain, but it was healing fast. I could feel it. The pain gradually started to dull. Only slightly through the course of the day however. The day crawled by. Nothing was going to happen. That much was certain. All I could do was wait. Even when the girls did come home that wasn't going to be too interesting either. Guess I could ask about whether Arachne had been found or whatever. No one was bound to drop by. Everyone had school and... Lord Death didn't have time for me anyway. He never did. It kind of hurt to be ignored at first but he got used to it over the years. Loneliness just became a regular thing. It just became a part of my day. Back then... it hurt much more. A little kid alone all the time. Tears while his fa- Lord Death was away and then quickly hidden when he returned. Back then the visits home were much more often. At least twice a day to make sure I didn't starve I had guessed. The visits grew scarcer and scarcer as the years went by. Now days he almost never came by. Even then it was for the shortest time... Not that... not that...

"Not that I care or anything. Not anymore." Kid thought out loud.

**Yep... Finally starting this story. Not much to this chapter but it helps I guess. Now then... Anyone liking this story so far? I know I should make it longer. It's just that I don't have much inspiration for this one at this moment in time. Sorry. But I don't give up on stories very easily so one way or another it Will get done.**


End file.
